So me one
by ArlecchiNin
Summary: NaruSasu. Someone like you. Between the fire and the flame. Who can you turn to now? When finally everything looks just black and white…


_So me one_

**Summary:** |NaruSasu| Someone like you. Between the fire and the flame. Who can you turn to now? When finally everything looks just black and white…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this tiny story. They are all Kishi's. I'm hopeful ^.~

**Notes:** Errr…I'm high on honey and chocolate chip cookies. Gomen~ne! ^^"

I've been reading again and again Yan and Vic's IHTTYS *¬* which is awesome and that gave me the urges of writing _this_. Yan and Vic are two wonders from dA if you were wondering ^^

A fixie pixie about my favorite star-crossed loves.

But this is not just flour and sugar anyways because I have an ItaSasu complex that I cans hardly sort out. So yup, some drama too.

For my adorable ff child wifey with all my love. I love you berry sweet!

'Tis a big and laaaarge present. You can also has it with orange and blue laces, Naaa-cha~n!

Bon Appetite~!

**Warnings:** They talk and talk and talk…! And they know how to exploit their mouths ^0^

::::::

"Chi chi chi chi!" came the high-pitched chirp of a little feathered beast.

The boy standing in the kitchen growled half-heartedly darting his eyes around the little spots of the house that were visible from his current position. He was washing the frying pan and the sound of water lightly cascaded down the sink making such harmonic background music. Little splashes of water started getting his purple apron all wet but he didn't mind the mess –the feeling of the tap water roaming stealthily through his clothes was so refreshing. And the angry chirps faded out in between this sort of magical dizziness.

"Hn. Where the hell is he?" asked said boy in mid-voice while turning off the faucet.

The murmuring whisper of the soft breeze outside flooded the now silent kitchen as a sleepish sun waved slowly goodbye through the open window. It was summer as always in Konoha, the leaves sing along of greens and tranquil rivers that bordered in thin zigzags the thick and magnificent groves of the country.

"Hoooney~! I'm home" jingled a voice from the welcome doormat at the front door.

Sasuke batted his long eyelashes slightly bothered by the other's intrusion. Though deep down he had been awaiting expectantly moments before for his boyfriend to appear on the frame of the door. Exactly there where the blinds of the curtains seemed to lift a light shade of presumptuous darkness. It was vintagey and glamourous according to the young Uchiha boy.

"Can you take care of your animals first? And Chidori has been making my ears bleed all day with his chirps" Sasuke cried out in reconnaissance of the new presence in the house.

"Sure, dattebayo" the previous got in response.

Blue cheerful eyes averted their gaze from the kitchen and in small movement turned back on their tracks to the small backyard garden. Chores were chores. Naruto closed the door in slow motion and looked for their precious pets.

They had a little pond that resembled an ocean for his little tadpoles. Naruto knelt down on it sinking his hands in the water. He spied his pets for awhile until Gamakichi came into sight.

"Hey there, my little boy" he talked to the growing toad. "You are looking gorgeous today."

Naruto had the toad trapped in his hands –how could people hate toads so much? The toad had popped up from under a water lily and was croaking happily on his owner's palms. And he wasn't the only one croaking.

"I'm going, I'm going" Naruto said with his eyes still fixed on his favorite pet. "Have you had some yummy bugs today? For I have to catch some for our little moody friend there."

He finally put the toad down and went to the copper cage that was hanging on their backyard weeping tree. Naruto smiled, Chidori could be so funny sometimes. The bird covered himself with his voluptuous plumage as the boy drew closer to him.

"Come on! I'm your friend, wanna be free for some time?" Naruto called opening the gate.

The bird looked at him quizzically. Scarlet eyes fixed tight on his sapphire ones –kaleidoscope textures hypnotizing in all their enthralling nature. The crow stopped to fly free. He traced paths in the air until a branch found him landing on it. He kept staring at Naruto.

"What? I take good care of him, you know. I really love him unlike you" Naruto stuck his tongue out playfully. "Mute bastard. Come back and frigging stop annoying Sasukey or you'll know better."

The black raven looked at him nonchalantly and with a flourish flutter of black wings he approached Naruto landing on the boy's shoulder this time. Naruto reached out to stroke slightly the superb ebony cover that folded Sasuke's protective pet.

Back to the kitchen, Sasuke kept staring into the marble counter brushing soft patterns on the sticky surface. He would have sworn that there were shapes there. Animal shapes. Crows to be more exact.

"_There are so many other people other than me…I can't give you what you are looking for"_ he had told Naruto when he came back for him for the first time. Mourning. Mourning was such a horrible event.

He had felt like a widow in dismay. All the love he had been offered, all the love he had offered, all the love he had been given and all the love he had given –suddenly vanished forever. He had nothing to grab a hold on. Absolutely nothing.

"_And how do you know that you can't?__ How do you know that you are not the person I'm and have been looking for?"_ that's what Naruto had answered to him. It made magic things. It made wonders.

But was it just pretty words after that stinging descent that had his heart pierced and scarred forever? He wouldn't know. He just wanted to believe. To believe and to be believed in.

His train of thought stopped when a bright and slightly disheveled figure appeared at the entrance of his beloved kitchen. He raised an eyebrow and scanned the other boy thoroughly to finally nod at him in welcoming movement into his culinary realm.

Naruto entered whistling merrily.

"Shhh!"

"Don't shush me" complained Naruto getting nearer to Sasuke and starting to whisk some eggs that the latter had been whisking himself half a minute ago.

"No bruisy lips, remember?"

"Yes, sir" responded the blond boy mockingly.

"Why don't you instead of mocking me do something useful leaving those eggs alone that are feeling real buzzy already and tend to that frigging animal that's driving me out of my mind?"

"I've done that already" said Naruto bothered. "Stop chore-teasing me"

"I'm sorry" Sasuke frowned.

"No, you are not" and Naruto left the bowl with the eggs. He approached his partner from the back tugging lightly at the lace oh his soaked-in-water apron. Sasuke kept the eye contact, his eyes glittered in joy as Naruto's blue orbs researched on them as if looking for something in special. And they closed their eyes almost at the same time to part their lips on top of the other's.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke breathed against Naruto's lips. Sasuke's arms had found the way to Naruto's shoulders while Naruto's were one tangled in purple lace and the other drawing his lover closer to his body. "You are always so dirty."

"No bruisy lips."

"Don't repeat my stupid rule."

"You were the one who set it" complained Naruto faking a pout.

"Exactly. It was for me to resort to it when I'm in need. Needs that have benefits only on me, of course. I don't follow my rules. You do" he muffled huskily into Naruto's ear biting on it.

"My character...charismatic boyfriend. You are the most beautiful boy in the entire world" Naruto muffled back.

"As if you ever had been into boys, kono usuratonkachi."

"I'm not into boys. I'm into you" the blond responded in a half-hearted hurt voice.

"I love you, dobe" Sasuke snorted as an answer.

"You making cookies without me? Like in all those movies and novels you read and watch" Naruto asked when Sasuke turned back to his duties. Naruto still bending down on him.

"You wish."

"Ore no kuki ore no…" Naruto hissed in tiny breaths of air.

"Watch out, dobe! You lump!"

"Lump? Lump of sugar?"

"Yeah. Sure." Naruto startled his boyfriend when he started licking at his neck, lapping all over the elder boy's sensitive spots, wandering curiously and not sheepishly. "Ahhhj—Narutooo-moooooove" groaned Sasuke in an attempt of restraining the waves of pleasure jolting down his spine.

"Huh?"

"The tea is brewing" Sasuke commanded pulling apart from Naruto's tight embrace and running towards the boiling kettle.

"I thought that wasn't exactly the cup of tea we were talking about" whined the blond scratching his forehead in a casual manner.

"Well, let's have two cups of tea then" Sasuke stated eyeing him in a lusty way.

"In our home-dictionary?" mumbled the blond boy stepping next to Sasuke and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Yes, there" smirked the raven boy, nodding mischievously an arrow to his bum.

"I love you soo much~" Naruto was bear-hugging the Uchiha boy firmly.

"Stop saying it. Eeeech! Off of meeee!" cried the poor asphyxiated boy.

"Maybe I want a blow back."

"I-I-I-I-I looooove yoooooou sooooooooooo m u c h" sang Sasuke in a purposely annoying tone of voice. Naruto knew he was doing it heartedly though.

Of course, nothing is what it seems. Especially in an Uzumaki-Uchiha nest.

"That's a good song" claimed Naruto, cupping the other's cheek and rubbing his finger on the soft epidermis underneath gently.

"Especially when you are the one listening to it" murmured Sasuke, staring alternatively into Naruto's blue wells of water and his mouth-watering mouth until he started kissing the latter ravenously. He begged entrance but Naruto made him pull away on time to not let him in.

"Double meanings again?"

"Of course not. That's a rhetoric question, you dobe. You should've known that already and stop being so bold about this nonsense you have started to begin with!" yelled the raven boy obviously pissed at the fox boy.

"Come here now" Naruto demands guiding his boyfriend by the waist to finally drag him out of his cooking duties. "The sofa, you and me and a full bowl of those tasty syrup biscuits you bake always for me".

"You are an idiot" Sasuke whispers in a hush voice in Naruto's ear, taunting him more.

"Sasuuuuuke-teme" Naruto reacts at the regular teasing manners of his loving partner.

"Dobe. Dobe. Doooobeeee" Sasuke replies while leaving a long shimmery trail of kisses as he utters those muffled syllables. "I love you so much" Naruto's blue eyes sparkle in pure joy.

Sasuke smirks.

"You always so full of yourself. I love you so muuuuch~" utters Naruto stroking the other boys cheeks and placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. "I bet I'm the first person you ever insulted in your life, right Mr. Proud Boy?"

"Of course you are. My little pet peeve and my little pet name, kono usuratonkachi" Sasuke smiles comfortable under the warmth of the broad and muscular body holding him so gently.

Both boys have slumped on their living room sofa with cookies and tea –partly–forgotten.

"Did you know…?" Sasuke asked in between the heat of their several kissing touches.

"What?" Naruto asked back undoing the wet apron and caressing Sasuke's pale stomach.

"Dobe sounds very much like Lotte. You know, Lotte-Lotte" Sasuke said with pleasant difficulties.

"The Romantics' heroines or…" wondered Naruto taking his shirt off while crawling on Sasuke's bare chest, "…or fondant chocolate?"

"Dobe-Dobe" murmured Sasuke closing his eyes to concentrate more on what Naruto was doing to him. He stifled a moan. "Yeah, like fondant chocolate" he sighed at last.

"I thought I tasted like miso."

"Usually. Not always if I'm there to feed you my cookies" Sasuke opened his eyes looking intently into Naruto's.

"What's up with your frisky ideas?"

"I don't know. You can't complain to me since you are having my undivided attention right now" Sasuke snickered sliding one of his hands to Naruto's crotch.

"My pheromone, my Uchiha pheromone" chuckled Naruto capturing Sasuke's lips in a swing. "And I love you moar when you are drenched in chocolate chip cookies scent" he mumbled nipping his beloved's earlobe.

"I'm not edible. I'm warning you" Sasuke spoke refusing to react too early to his current aroused state.

"Sure. Sure."

"A chocolate sundae ice cream is."

"Oh come on! Is that a craving?" Naruto retorted sensing the need in his lover's voice.

"Yes. I'm going to carry your child one day and you have to get accustomed to it from this very moment" Sasuke said simply, straddling his legs on Naruto's shoulders.

"Sounds fun" Naruto smiled widely making his family heritage remarkable once more with that bright Uzumaki trademark smile etched on his features.

"Don't grin like that. It's creeping me out" Sasuke uttered in order to repress a moan when he felt Naruto's fingers scissoring inside his uttermost concavities.

"Your rush is creeping me out and you love my Uzumaki smile" was the verbal answer.

"Why would I ever? Naruto, you creep" Sasuke hums mischievously keeping the eye contact. 'It's like feeling my happiness reflected and shining down in those beautiful cerulean pools of his. Of course I find it so creepy. And damn, he's doing it so good today.'

"Because it makes you feel alright, Bunny Bum."

"Stop calling me that, Mr. Toad."

"I'm your home."

"You are so funny."

They remained silent for awhile all the sweets and delicious biscuits completely forgotten. _He is completely forgotten just looking into those eyes staring back in a vivacious glee, competing for furnishing his view into a more loaded location full of wonders and marvelous sensations yet to discover_.

Sasuke takes a hold of his lover's firm and toned chin, inhaling the smug musky scent from his Naruto's feverish skin.

He shifts just to hold onto Naruto's left shoulder to start whispering in between yellow flashes of golden spiky hair: "U" he says kissing Naruto's forehead, "su" in between those two prominent eyebrows, "ra-ton" both scarred cheeks, "kachi~" in a very slow pace Sasuke pasted his lips onto Naruto's. He pulled apart quickly.

They both held their glances on the same spot to found their lips roaming for their perfect match at last. And with some other phrases that kept pending in the air –to be continued in the morning– both boys entangled in peaceful rest.

Chidori had his eyes closed and Gamakichi had stopped fooling around to sit still on the grass. The day was almost coming to an end and yet, the setting sun and a very curious moon couldn't help but glimpse once for awhile, taking care of a beautiful ending to their carefree journey.

::::::

~Fin*

::::::

**End notes:** Joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie LovelySpiral~ ! Je t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup ! Excuse-moi pour le retard !


End file.
